schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
9th Humanities, Sarvenaz, Green
Valerio Cruz Is Gay Dangerous Why would you be mad at yourself for loving the same sex? Maybe it's because the United States doesn't allow gay marriages or maybe it’s because people are discriminating against gays. Homosexuals should have the same legal rights as heterosexuals do. Many gay people are trying to get married in the U.S, but the U.S is not letting this happen. There have been protests, and media coverage about this issue. No matter what the media says about homosexuality there is nothing wrong with gay marriages. But a lot of religious people are against gay marriages and make gay people feel hated. People don't like the ideas of gay people getting married and think they have the right to discriminate against them. Same sex marriage is very different from opposite sex marriage because same sex marriage is discriminated against but homosexuals want to do is to get married to the one they love just like the opposite sex. Not only does it take away gays loving each other but it takes away the legal benefits of marriage. Marriage has a preferred status in law because of the social benefits Treating all family arrangements the same redefines marriage, as the rights, recognition and responsibilities of marriage will no longer require the presence of both a husband and a wife. People have different opinions about gay marriages whether loving the same sex is wrong or right, but theirs nothing wrong with gay marriages. Even people who accept the definition of marriage; the legal union of a man and woman as husband and wife have a right to their opinion. But there is nothing in that definition that says that there can not be legal bonds with homosexuals. If you were religious the bible doesn’t allow you to get married with the same sex how even that is their choice. Some states allow gay unions for example Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont. The country is still in the process of defining gay unions and gay marriages "That's like asking: Do I support black or white marriage? We must stop the separation of gays and lesbians from other Americans," Reverend Al Sharpton, The idea of gay marriages the conservative right and the elected officials in Washington finds it wrong and also the bible finds it wrong. Some people find gays as if they have no rights here's a quote from the internet " homosexuality is not natural much like eyeglasses and polyester" no matter what the media says about gay marriages, gays feel that for being gay, they probably feel they have no success in their friendship or they don't have enough confidence for telling their parents there gay the media puts pressure on people. Here is another quote I got from the internet “Why are gay marriages wrong? Because it goes against God's Word and to the governments word. I have NO problem with gay people (I know a few), what I have a problem with is what they do and how they chose to live their lives". In conclusion to this issue about the United States are facing about gay marriages. It should have an end and just let gay people get married. there is a lot of pressure about the bible and the media but I say what wrongs for loving the same sex people has to get use to it just like how whites got use to with blacks going to the same schoool, and one question I have is, is gay dangerous?